


you're my moon and i'm your sun

by antisun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Insecure Mark, Light Angst, M/M, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Mark, Sweet Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, all other nct members are like mentioned but not mentioned, basically mark is smol and we need to appreciate it, honestly idk what im doing pls do not judge me, little spoon mark lee, mark is a baby boy, sweater paws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisun/pseuds/antisun
Summary: Mark hasn't been feeling well lately, he doesn't understand all the gossip around his name. He just wants to be able to be himself, but he is stuck in this bubble of "perfect." What happens when he's had enough?orMark is tired and Donghyuck does his best to help his baby





	you're my moon and i'm your sun

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy! please leave comments of feedback/prompts!

Being an idol was harder than it looked, mark, of course, understands this. He isn't the only one exhausted, even jisung was keeping up and trying his hardest despite having late schedules with Dancing High. So if the maknae could do it, why was he complaining? mark was tired, actually, mark was beyond the point of tired and he just wanted sleep, and cuddles and his boyfriend, but mark knew he still had a packed schedule, and his next free day was a week from now, so mark tried his hardest to endure. It is only a couple more days mark tried convincing himself. Only a couple more. 

So mark works himself his hardest this week, he spends long hours of the day in the practice room trying to become better, because he felt that he was less than good. So he pushed himself every day, its a surprise no one caught on to his antics. It had been a long week. He felt as though the days were draining into each other and he was barely able to keep up. He wasn't getting enough rest and honestly, he was kind of feeling sick too. However, mark was told that he was strong, so naturally, as a "strong" person he decided that if no one knew he was hurting and tired, everything would be okay. So mark continued with this facade of being happy and energetic, but even his other members could tell he just wasn't being himself.

mark found himself becoming more and more insecure, he read comments from fans on the daily, as he was the one who could interact with international fans. However, some of these fans seem to find it funny to make fun of his cheekbones and diss the way he has been losing weight. He thought this is what the fans wanted? Just 2 weeks ago, they were complaining about the weight gain, his chubby cheeks starting to show. So he put effort into losing the weight again, despite his boyfriend trying to talk him out of it. He is just so confused, nothing he seems to do is enough for their fans, what else can he do? 

It seemed mark had been thinking for quite a while because jaemin shakes him out of his dream-like state. 

"mark hyung, are you okay? You seem tired" jaemin asked gently

"mm? yeah, I'm good nana, let's finish this practice yeah?" mark said with a slightly worn out voice, even he slightly cringed at the crack his voice had let out. 

jaemin nodded looking away, moving to talk to donghyuck deciding it was better to tell marks boyfriend about what he observed. mark stayed oblivious to this fact, talking to jeno about how NCT 127's comeback is coming along. 

donghyuck was concerned, after all, mark is his boyfriend, he doesn't like seeing the other hurt. so when jaemin walks over, marks name at the tip of his tongue, donghyuck is automatically worried. 

"donghyuck, mark hyung doesn't seem to be as okay as he says he is." jaemin states. "he is out of it, i know you can tell as well. He has been out of it for a couple weeks now"

"yeah nana, i know, i was just hoping he would bring it up this time instead of me" donghyuck sighs "i want him to trust me, even with his insecurities." 

donghyuck's been in this position before, it was the whole reason behind the fight him and mark had in 2017. mark being mark had shut him out, so donghyuck got angry at him because he felt as though mark hadn't trusted him. Turns out mark had been loathing himself in the privacy of his room and didn't want donghyuck to see that side of him. Eventually, they sorted it out, but not without donghyuck making mark promise to come to him next time. It seems as though mark had forgotten this promise and fallen back into his old habits. 

So donghyuck waits, he waits until they have no schedules and ushers everyone out of the dorm before mark wakes up. He prepares a warm bath and his own clothes for mark to wear before gently waking him up and leading him to the bathtub. He strips them both down despite marks confused questions, and he sits in the bath with marks back against his chest gently massaging marks sides. 

"baby, we talked about keeping our feelings to ourselves right?" hyuck asks gently, not wanting to scare the elder back into his shell.

mark suddenly understood why the younger bed dragged him out of bed, and he was scared, he didn't want to confront the situation, but now as he leaned back against his boyfriend while getting his sides massaged he suddenly didn't feel like it was him against the world. So mark relaxed, the moment he relaxed, he started to cry. Tears running down his face before he knew it, and only hyuck there to stop it. 

hyuck felt marks tears hit his hand, and he was worried. "baby what's wrong? you know I won't know unless you tell me"

"hyuckie" mark whines while crying 

"oh baby boy" hyuck frowns kissing the back of his head "let's get out yeah?"

The bath was short but hyuck knew mark wanted to be cuddled and coddled right now, so he helped his boyfriend out of the tub dried them both off and led mark to the bedroom. Hyuck quickly put mark into boxers and one of his own oversized sweaters knowing that mark loves his smell. Hyuck quickly pulled on a random t-shirt and shorts and tugged mark to the bed. 

The moment hyuck wrapped his arms around mark and tucked marks head into his chest, mark started bawling. 

"h-hyuckie" mark struggled "i-i'm so t-tired, wh-why am I not g-good enough" 

that hurt donghyuck. the most perfect, ethereal being in the whole fucking world, saying he's not good enough. 

"baby... you are way more than good enough" 

"no hyuck, a-all the f-fans are saying i-i'm too f-fat or too s-skinny, and i-i'm exhausted, and i-i can't keep u-up, but t-that's not an e-excuse cause j-jisung is doing fine a-" mark cut himself off with a sob burying deeper into hyuck just wanting to forget. 

hyuck sighed gently petting marks hair as to not startle him. "baby, you know you're my moon right? you're the moon, and without the moon in the sky, how would the sun come and say hi, without the moon to wish it goodnight?" hyuck kisses marks head. 

"If they were really fans baby they wouldn't care how you look, you are absolutely perfect and I do not want to hear any more self-deprecating thoughts okay?"

"b-but hyuck" mark sniffles 

"but nothing, you are fucking perfect, my perfect baby boy" hyuck tilts marks head up to capture his lips in a soft kiss. 

"you're doing well baby, you are doing well."

mark may not believe it right now, but hyuck would do everything in his power to make sure his baby knew how much he fucking loved him. 

After all, the sun without the moon is just another star in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, this is my first kind of short fic, let me know if you want a part 2! I take constructive criticism as well!!


End file.
